Late Night Rendezvous
by The Emcee
Summary: Ieyasu and Mitsunari spend some intimate, quality time together. Yaoi. Smut.


Title: Late Night Rendezvous

Author: The Emcee

Pairing: Ieyasu/Mitsunari

Rating: M for sexual content

Summary: Ieyasu and Mitsunari spend some intimate, quality time together.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Yeah, I wrote another one. Please feel free to leave a comment in the towel section below. R&R. Enjoy!

 **~…~**

 **Late Night Rendezvous**

 **~…~**

Mitsunari gasped and Ieyasu thrust into him, penetrating him so deeply, filling him up until he felt as though he would burst. He gasped and arched his back, his fingers digging into Ieyasu's strong shoulders, causing him to bleed. His walls clenched around Ieyasu' cock and he shivered as the larger man pulled out of him. Ieyasu pressed his tip against his entrance and Mitsunari began to tremble as the seconds ticked away.

"Ieyasu…! Fuck me!" Mitsunari hissed, his trembling getting worse.

Ieyasu enjoyed teasing him, sometimes mercilessly it seemed, and Mitsunari couldn't fathom why. The most he had ever gotten was that he looked cute like this, disheveled, face flushed, panting, naked, and hard. Sure enough, he felt Ieyasu grin as he peppered kisses on his neck and he groaned.

"Don't you enjoy my teasing, Mitsunari?" Ieyasu asked, his voice low and husky.

The head of his cock pushed back the tight ring of muscle and Mitsunari whined, actually _whined_ , and tried to impale himself on Ieyasu's cock. However, Ieyasu's strong hands held his legs and kept him from doing so. There would finger-shaped bruises in his pale thighs in the morning, no doubt, but Mitsunari did not mind that. As a matter of fact, he kind of enjoyed it, not that he would ever say so out loud.

"No, I do not! Now…Ieyasu…" Mitsunari ground out, gritting his teeth. Ieyasu nipped his way up his neck to his ear and lightly bit on it. A groan escaped the tall, thin man and he laid his head against Ieyasu's shoulder.

"You're going to be the death of me," Mitsunari growled, his impatience showing, his cock throbbing as he was denied satisfaction.

"We all have to die someday," Ieyasu replied and he slowly, slowly, pressed the rest of the way in until he was buried balls deep inside of Mitsunari's body. "But today is not that day for you, my love."

Before Mitsunari could retort, Ieyasu pulled out and thrust back in unexpectedly. Mitsunari's eyes flew open, his fingers clawed at his back, and he moaned loudly. Finally, finally, he was getting what he longed for so very badly. Ieyasu slowed down, but continued his thrusting, stilling a moment before pulling out each time. His body began to tremble, his large hands quivering as they ran up and down Mitsunari's sides and back. Ieyasu kissed at his neck, sucking, nipping, and licking the pale flesh.

Everything that Ieyasu was doing to him was setting his body aflame. It made him tremble in that oh, so delicious way that always occurred whenever they made love. Ieyasu nudged Mitsunari's chin with his nose and smiled when he bent his head for a kiss. As they kissed, Ieyasu pressed Mitsunari against the futon and increased his speed, thrusting in and out of the long, thin body beneath his own. When Ieyasu pulled away from Mitsunari's lips, he began kissing down his neck to his collar bone. He wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. His free hand traveled down Mitsunari's stomach to his erection and wrapped around it, stroking it slowly.

Each thrust that Ieyasu made made Mitsunari's toes curl, back arch, and tore a moan from his throat. Mitsunari panted heavily and clawed at his back, eyes closed in pure, unadulterated bliss. His body rocked in time with each thrust Ieyasu gave him and a pool of fire that had been churning in his stomach began to rising, threatening to devour him, and he was more than willing to drown.

With Ieyasu pounding into his body and stroking his erect cock, Mitsunari found himself nearing his climax, his body in flames as fire surged through his veins. He was chanting Ieyasu's name as he gripped his shoulders with his claw-like fingers. Judging by the noises coming from Ieyasu's mouth, he was close himself, his hand stroking him unevenly, no longer keeping in time with his thrusts.

It was too much. Mitsunari came all over Ieyasu's hand and his own stomach, his head thrown back as a cry of pure ecstasy, and his nails digging into Ieyasu's skin again. He rode out his orgasm on Ieyasu's cock and listened as his voice changed pitch. After another hard, deep thrust, Ieyasu came, his seed filling him deliciously. Ieyasu, panting heavily, collapsed on top of Mitsunari, his sweat-slicked skin sticking to Mitsunari's own sweaty flesh.

They laid there without saying a word, listening to each other's pants. One of Mitsunari's hands traveled up Ieyasu's back and delved into his wet hair, running his fingers through the soaked strands. Ieyasu hummed and nuzzled his neck, occasionally pecking it with a kiss. Mitsunari felt his free hand being gripped by a larger, warmer one, one that was laced with the scars of war, one that he knew quite well.

His eyes began to droop and before he even realized it, Mitsunari was asleep, one hand still in Ieyasu's hair, now still and limp, while the other held onto Ieyasu's hand.


End file.
